


Pour Me a Heavy Dose of Atmosphere

by nolongerironicteen



Series: Collection of Songs and Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayyee it’s another song kinda obsessed with these this one’s based around Owl City’s Vanilla Twilight and when I hear it I think about Oikawa and Iwazumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Me a Heavy Dose of Atmosphere

_As stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I’ll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I’ll miss your arms around me_

 

        It’s the first night Iwazumi rolls over to look out the window and the soft glow of Oikawa’s lamp isn’t there. The only thing he sees is the lamp post. He grown accustomed to being wrapped protectively around the latter. It’s always been like that even as kids when one of them was sad or having trouble sleeping they would blink their lamp three times and the other was over to comfort. Only recently has the comfort meant something more and that’s what makes the distance between the two now unbearable for Iwazumi. He just wants to be wrap in Oikawa and drinking in all his being. He loves him so much and tonight he's comforted knowing they're at least under the same sky.   

_I don’t feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I think of you_

_Tonight_

        Oikawa, much like Iwazumi, is lying awake staring at the cream color of his dorm ceiling. His mind racing in hues of greens that remind his of Iwazumi’s eyes and their last night together, when both their anxieties got the better of them and they found themselves in each other’s arms talking about everything and nothing. But to get him through tonight, his first night turning over and not seeing the Iwazumi house. His mind flitters back to last night and a warmth erupts in his chest and for the time being he didn’t feel so alone.

 

_I swear I won’t forget you_

_If my voice can reach back through the past_

_I’ll whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling I wish you were here_

            Iwazumi found himself in the same positon as last night, staring out the grimy window at the street lamps. God did he miss Oikawa. As almost he knew his thoughts his phones vibrate almost violently against the bed side table. Without hesitation Iwazumi answers his phone and is greeted with a broken sob.

 

                        “ _I thought you forgot about me I haven’t heard from you since day after last.”_

“Oh Tooru no shush, darling no shush. If I could go back I would have called you last night but you were so tired I didn’t want to disturb you. Shush please don’t cry I’m here now.” Iwazumi coos.

                        “ _Iwa- Hajime I miss you so much. This is harder than I expected.”_

That night Iwazumi fell asleep on the phone with Oikawa and he felt almost as peaceful as it was the real thing. Distance does make the heart grow fonder as if that is anymore possible for the two boys.


End file.
